A Day of an Albino
by Liz.Q
Summary: AU. How would you like it if your life is beyond normal? That is basically what albino girl Kanna faces with everyday with her deadbeat father, her annoying brother Hakudoushi and her sister Kagura who has a phobia of leaving the house.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kanna or any of the other inuyasha chars in this fic 

I know...I really should beworking on my other fics, but through the fanfiction world, I never really saw a good Kanna fic of which she is more than a minor char. So this fic is a dedication of her and show a bit more respect that she rarely gets.

It was hot...but then again it always been hot for those of her type. Everyday has always been and will be the same for her...

"Kanna...

Kanna...

KANNA!!!!" screams the annoying yet small boy with white hair and the same white getup. He has a nametag of Hakudoushi in the side of his shirt. Again he screams the girl's name as he continually jumps up and down on her bed.

"Nani...what do you want...ever heard of sleep before?" responds the albino girl, who appears to be half-asleep as she hides her face with her pillow.

"Ever heard of being late in class? YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN SIS!!" Yells Hakudoushi as he shakes Kanna to get up from her full size bed. "Fine...I'm up...now get out of my room...I do need privacy when I change my clothes, you know" says Kanna as she shoves her 8 year old brother out of the room. The last time he woke her up, he placed a firecracker next to her bed, and she will be damn if she let that happened again.

As she locks the door behind Hakudoushi, she lets out a sigh "Why do I even bother waking up anymore..." thought Kanna as she wears her typical white tank top with the black pinstripe pants that her sister, Kagura, gave to her last Christmas. "...Kagura..." The name alone still brings her misery. Last fall, when Kagura went down in the cellar to grab some beer and chips for her party, her cousin, Musou, followed her and raped her on the spot. Shortly after, Kanna went down the cellar and saw the event unfolded right in front of her eyes. She then grabbed Hakudoushi's baseball bat and violently hit Musou's head several times until he turned into a bloody pulp. Later on it showed that Musou had a gun in right pocket of his coat. If Kanna didn't went down in the cellar...

She shakes her head continuely. "I can't think of it more...I can't show any emotions...so no one would ask, no one would look, and no one would care" She then grabs her white backpack and head downstairs to eat her daily breakfast with Kagura and Hakudoushi.

"Well someone woke up late" responds Kagura. She is wearing a red apron with her blue shirt and black jeans, very casual since she is always home and refuse to go out in the outside world since the raping incident. "...Mornin' sis, what's in daily gruel for today?" says Kanna as Hakudoushi laughs at Kanna's comment. It's true, Kagura isn't the best cook in the world but hell, she is the only one that cooks and cleans the whole place since she doesn't go out. "Hm, it's oatmeal but I could give you the dog food if you like?" teases Kagura as she hands Kanna her oatmeal. "The dog food would probably taste better than this" responds Kanna as she eats her oatmeal with Hakudoushi making faces at Kagura behind her back.

As Kanna heads outside, she puts on her routine sunglasses. Not that she wants to look stylish but for medical reasons. Since she is albino, the sun bothers her sensitive eyes, so she has no choice to wear them. She then hops on her red bicycle and rides off to her high school.

She was and never will be the popular type. With her family reputation as the "Bad Blood" people would usually keep their distance away from her. "People...are most definitely ignorant," thought Kanna as she sits all the way in the back as she blankly stares at the blackboard. She has many people in her class: Kohaku, Souta, Rin, Shippou, Souten. However, she never really talked to them. Maybe perhaps she was too scared to. The fact was that she never really forgave people ever since that incident that she finally trusted this fellow and very close to liking him...that is until he embarrassed her by pulling her off from the girl's locker room and into the boy's, just to show off to his disgusting perverted jock friends. "Heh maybe I should be a lesbian" dry laughs Kanna "Then again, girls can be bitches as well...like zombie preps...no wait...that's an insult to the zombies"

Through out the whole school day, it was nothing but nonsense of giggling girls, pep rallies, and food fights. Though the food fights were entertaining, the whole day downright sucked. Kanna finally return home with her typical trademark blank face "I'm home if anyone cares" she says as she hangs her backpack by the door next to her shoes. No one was home except Kagura, who is just simply sleeping on the couch as the house cat licks her hand but later sticks out little tongue out. Kanna comes up to the cat and picks her up "Now now, what did I say about licking something vile?" says Kanna. "Heh, I heard that..." responds Kagura as a pillow covers her face. "Sssh, I'm talking to kitty, not the pillow," responds Kanna as she lets the pet down. "I'll be upstairs if you need me..." sighs Kanna as she goes up the stairs and head inside of her room.

As she enters in the room, she just leaps into the bed as she stares at her mirror. Something about the mirror quite amuses her. It shows her reflection in a different angle...a different amusing view on life. She then turns her head and blinks at her ceiling. Boring and dull...that is the only way to describe it. Many would say the same thing when they first look at Kanna. However, as you look deeper in the ceiling, it has cracks and twisted yet beautiful patterns...like Kanna herself.


End file.
